Can It Ever Be?
by lexx822
Summary: my first fanfic PLEASE R&R.. it's a DMHG love story... starting off slow but it will get better , believe me I have some surprises in store... hehehe
1. The New Draco

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter 1 – The "New" Draco  
  
Draco was seated at the grand piano in the music room of Malfoy Manor, he was so immersed in the  
  
song that he was playing that he hadn't even noticed his mother enter the room. From where Narcissa Malfoy  
  
sat she watched her son quietly all the time thinking to herself, "Well it's nice to finally see the real Draco  
  
again". It had been six months since Lucius Malfoy had died, and his reign of terror over both his wife and son  
  
ended.  
  
Narcissa remembered the day she had told Draco what happened to his late father, and she remembered  
  
that even though she had seen remorse and sorrow in Draco's ice cold steel blue eyes she had also noticed that  
  
it seemed like an immense weight had been lifted from his shoulders. She also knew that even though they had  
  
never spoken of it only she understood why there was such relief for her son.  
  
Lucius Malfoy had been a far cry from a loving husband and father. He was a Death Eater, and a man  
  
who believed that the only wizards worth knowing were purebloods. If you were to live in Malfoy Manor, you  
  
were to live by his rules and standards, and his alone. Draco was taught to think like his father at a very young  
  
age, every time he had dared to challenge his father said (the very few times he had tried) he was punished  
  
severely. Therefore, by the time Draco had entered Hogwarts, he was a virtual clone of Lucius himself.  
  
Narcissa had known all along that Draco shared her view on life and the way things should be and not  
  
Lucius's. Even though she and Draco had never spoken of it, it seemed as though it was a silent secret they  
  
only knew of.  
  
Draco finally looked up from the piano to realize his mother was in the room watching him, "Mother?  
  
Mother?" Narcissa stirred from her thoughts to find Draco calling to her. "Oh, yes dear? Sorry." "Mother, how  
  
long have you been here?" "Awhile, I came to let you know that tomorrow we shall go to Diagon Alley to get  
  
your school supplies, however you were playing so beautifully I didn't wish to disturb you." Draco looked  
  
down at the piano, his platinum hair falling into his face only slightly hiding the blush that was now creeping  
  
along his cheeks. "Mother," he let out a slight chuckle " what time would you like to leave?" "Well, since I  
  
know how you love your beauty sleep my dear son," now it was Narcissa's turn to chuckle "I figured we'd  
  
leave in the early afternoon, around twelve or so." "Wonderful Mother, I'd like to treat you to lunch when we  
  
go, if you'd like." "Well, I think that's a perfect idea Draco, now I'll let you go back to your music my sweet,  
  
I'll see you at dinner." As she gracefully swept from the room, pausing only to place a kiss on her son's  
  
forehead.  
  
Later that night, while Draco lay in bed trying to sleep, once again just like every night for the past six  
  
years, She invaded his thoughts and his dreams. He rolled over and said to himself "Like I have half a  
  
chance." Before falling off to sleep and better yet his dreams, where she actually loved him too. 


	2. The Girl

Chapter 2 – The Girl  
  
The stunningly beautiful girl was wandering through the shops on Diagon Alley; everyone she passed  
  
couldn't help but look twice. This past summer she had grown up so much, it was no surprise that no one  
  
realized who she was. She was now 5' 7" with long dirty blonde hair, which she had added lighter blonde  
  
highlights too, as well as finally having it chemically straightened. She had spent most of her summer out with  
  
her friends back home, going to the beach during the day, and dancing her nights away in various clubs.  
  
Which explained her tanned and very well toned body. She had also stopped hiding behind her books and  
  
adapted more of a social attitude. She was wearing a pair of low-rise jeans with a black halter top, that was  
  
showing off her flat muscular stomach and the small tattoo of a butterfly on her lower abdomen right above  
  
her left hip, she had also had her navel pierced, in which she had a silver and green butterfly in at the moment.  
  
She was a completely different girl then she had been for the past six years.  
  
"I think it's time to go and get my school books," she said to herself. She made her way to Flourish &  
  
Blotts, looking through her purse for her list of school supplies that arrived along with a letter from  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, containing the very exciting news that she had been named Hogwarts new  
  
Head Girl. She finally stopped and looked up to find herself standing exactly on where she had intended on  
  
going Flourish and Blotts. Even though she had spent most of her summer away from books they were still her  
  
obsession. "If they were my only obsession," she inwardly scolded herself "why can't I get HIM off my mind  
  
once and for all" she thought as she entered the store.  
  
She began to look over her list while she wandered through the store. She had found all of the books  
  
on her list except one, when she finally spotted it on the top of the bookcases. "Oh great!" she huffed "How  
  
am I supposed to reach that?" She struggled on her tiptoes trying to reach the book, when she heard a voice  
  
from behind her say "Let me help you with that Miss."  
  
Flustered, she turned around right into a very broad and very muscular chest. "Thanks," she said  
  
slightly embarrassed, " I was having some trouble as you see" As the man reached down and handed her the  
  
book, she noticed how strikingly handsome he was. He stood an extremely tall 6' 5" and had the body of an  
  
athlete, he had gorgeous platinum blonde hair, which was falling, into his face. "Here you go miss, need help  
  
with anything else?" he asked looking at her. He noticed how amazingly beautiful she was, it took his breath  
  
away for a moment. "No, thank you though, that was the last book I needed to get." she said blushing finally  
  
making eye contact. She stared into a pair of warm steel blue eyes, at the same time he looked into her shining  
  
chocolate eyes. "Malfoy?" she said amazed. He smiled, an actual smile, something she had never seen him do  
  
before. "Hello, Hermione" he said blushing. "Did he just call me Hermione?" she thought. "Draco? Draco,  
  
dear? Oh, there you are." Narcissa said coming up behind them.  
  
"I wasn't sure where you had gone" she said "but leave it to you to find the most beautiful girl here"  
  
she laughed. "Hello miss, I'm Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. She reached out her hand towards Hermione.  
  
"Oh, hello Mrs. Malfoy, I'm Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said shaking Narcissa's  
  
hand. "Oh Miss Granger, please call me Narcissa, I've heard so much about you, from Draco here, that I feel  
  
as though I already know you." Narcissa said discretely raising an eyebrow at her son. "Oh well thank you  
  
Mrs. I mean Narcissa and please call me Hermione." Hermione said blushing. "Have you finished your  
  
shopping yet, Hermione?" "Yes, Draco just helped me get the last book that I need." "Tell me Hermione, have  
  
you eaten lunch yet?" "Well, no actually, I was just going to after I paid for these" she said pointing towards  
  
the armful of books she had. "Here, let me take those for you." Draco offered. Hermione looked at him  
  
bewildered, "Uh ok, Draco thanks." Narcissa then looked back and forth between the two and said "I have a  
  
wonderful idea, Hermione you must join us for lunch. It's Draco's treat." She said giggling to herself. 


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3 – The Truth  
  
Hermione looked towards Draco to see his reaction to his mother's request, he was staring at  
  
Narcissa with his mouth opening shock. Hermione decided to take this opportunity to exact a little  
  
"revenge" on dear old Draco. "Why Narcissa, thank you so much, I'd absolutely love to join you  
  
both for lunch." She said looking to Draco for his reaction to this, he simply just smiled again, his  
  
eyes lit up also Hermione noticed. "Does he actually look happy?" she thought, Oh well, this should  
  
still be interesting." Draco carried her books to the register, where she paid for them, and just as she  
  
was about to reach for the bag, Draco had grabbed for it, turning to her he said Don't worry I'll carry  
  
these for you." Hermione in complete shock managed to sputter out "Oh um well thank you Draco."  
  
"Ok then, now that that's all taken care of let us go to lunch." Narcissa said taking Hermione by the  
  
arm and leading her out of the bookshop. Meanwhile Draco was slowly following them wondering  
  
what he was letting his mother get him into now.  
  
Narcissa was telling the truth when she had told Hermione that Draco had told her all about  
  
Hermione. Draco held no secrets from his mother; she knew how he truly felt for Hermione. She  
  
also knew how Draco had treated Hermione in the past. Draco had spent his time at Hogwarts as the  
  
reigning "Slytherin Prince", everyone knew his name and feared it. They had believed his mudblood  
  
hating death eater in training appearance, the appearance that he had kept while his father lived, for  
  
Draco feared Lucius even more than Voldemort, the Dark Lord himself. Narcissa knew this to be an  
  
act better than anyone; for she saw the truth in her baby boy's eyes from the day he was brought into  
  
this world. She could only hope that now that Lucius was where he belonged all along in hell, that  
  
Draco still had the strength to restore the family name and to make the entire wizarding world  
  
believe that he was not the Draco Malfoy they thought he was. He was not a death eater in training;  
  
he never hated mudbloods (he actually hated that word tremendously) that he himself was nothing  
  
like the maniacal Lucius Malfoy. The one person Narcissa hoped Draco could convince most of all  
  
was Hermione Granger.  
  
"So, my dragon, where are you intending to take us beautiful women for lunch today dear?"  
  
Narcissa asked. Hermione once again noticed the blush that was creeping on Draco's cheek.  
  
"Dragon?" Hermione asked Narcissa "Is that why he was named Draco?" "Well yes it was, but  
  
dragon is my own little nickname for Draco also, he's always been a little ball of fire, so I've called  
  
him my dragon since he was very young." Narcissa replied. "Mother, please, I'm sure you're boring  
  
Hermione with such trivial information." Draco said then thought silently, "as well as embarrassing  
  
me" "Actually Draco, I didn't find that boring at all." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone while a  
  
sly grin danced across her mouth. "Oh alright then, um how about we go to lunch now ladies? I was  
  
thinking of going to that new restaurant Sunset if that's ok with the both of you?" "That sounds  
  
perfect, Hermione don't you agree?" Narcissa said. "Why yes it does." she replied. The three started  
  
heading towards the restaurant completely unaware of whose eyes were watching them.  
  
Harry Potter, Ron, Ginny, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley were also at Diagon Alley that day shopping  
  
for school supplies as well. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were all on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, with  
  
Harry as this year's captain. So, naturally they were in Quality Quidditch Supplies looking around.  
  
Ron had picked up a few books, while Harry was helping his girlfriend Ginny pick out a new pair of  
  
gloves. "Hey Gin, check this pair out, and try them on. They fit right?" "Yeah, feel good almost like  
  
they were made just for me." Ginny said smiling at Harry. "You always know what's best for me  
  
don't you?" she asked kissing Harry. "Oy! Don't you two ever stop to take a breath?" Ron asked"  
  
Come on lets pay and get going we've got to meet mum and dad soon." As they were leaving the  
  
store they noticed Malfoy walking down the street carrying a ton of packages while talking  
  
animatedly with his mother and another girl who looked awfully familiar. Though none of the three  
  
realized who she was, it remained in the back of their minds for the rest of the day. 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer onto my chapters so hopefully this will suffice...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don not own any of the Harry Potter characters .... Nor anything that has to do with Harry Potter except of course for this store and the books and movies that I paid for LOL ....  
  
So, PLEASE, nobody sue me cause well all I own is some books and some dvds and a beat up old car LOL 


End file.
